Emperortopaz's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 2
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been + blogs written. The + are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day. There were also two bonus guest blogs written for ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog (see for additional information). Year two (2009-2010) The second year, while it started off rocky, was where I started to write better blogs as a whole. Not only did I create an assistant (a tomboy-ish girl from the Touhou universe named "Topaz"), but I also had a plot at one point about a certain girl having her ways with my blog. Speaking of assistance and that story arc, Rika Furude also started to appear as a guest assistant every so often. I also started to take blogs from readers as well, and made extra "bonus blogs" on the yearly anniversary. A late addition this year is ending the boring tradition of having the name of the character being the name of the blog and instead having hints to the character (or red herrings). 53-78 Example #53 May Example #54 Carrera Example #55 Yuuko Amamiya Example #56 Eve Example #57 Eve Neuschwanstein Example #58 Hiyori Tamura Example #59 Chihaya Ikaruga Example #60 Nodoka Manabe Example #61 Nanami Kiri Example #62 Isumi Saginomiya ♥♥♥Example #63 Sakura Uehara♥♥♥ Example #64 San Seto Example #65 Dorthy Example #66 Aoi Oribe Example #67 Rin Kokonoe Example #68 Kagami Hiiragi Example #69 Yoko Littner Example #70 Tomo Example #71 Reisen Udogein Inaba Example #72 Hong Meiling Example #73 Sakuya Izayoi Example #74 Patchouli Knowledge..? (Marisa Kirisame} Example #75 Patchouli Knowledge Example #76 Nayu Hayama Example #77 Akeno Shiranui Example #78 Kuchinashi 79-104 Example #79 Mitsune Konno (Kitsune) Example #80 Hanyuu Example #81 Maria Example #82 Ibuki Ikaruga Example #83 Yuri Nakamura Example #84 Souseiseki Example #85 Nagi Sanzenin Example #86 ....Wriggle? (Terra Branford) Example #87 Filicia Heideman Example #XX Arima Senka (Bonus) Example #88 Sawako Yamanaka Example #89 Mizuki Himeji Example #90 Mikuru Asahina Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya (Tenma Tsukamoto) Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya (Akira Takano) Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya (Chiharu Shinonome) Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya (Ila) Example #91 Haruhi Suzumiya (Nagi from Kannagi) Example #97 *Intermission* Area between Dimensions (Kanade (Tenshi) Tachibana) Example #98 Wriggle Nightbug Example #99 The STRONGEST BLOG! (Cirno) Example #100: Super Awesome Topaz Hundredth Blog Special! (Topaz) Example #101: The Minori faces of Kushieda (Minori Kushieda) Example #102: The fairly Ami-able Kawashima (Ami Kawashima) Example #103: TorAdorable (Taiga Aisaka) [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=82288 Fan Examples 2010 (Rayzor: Kagura from Azumanga Daioh, Noodle, Kyou Fujibayashi. QueenHarlette: Boa Hancock. Josh001: Hinoki Sai, Fuuko Ibuki, Poplar "Popura" Taneshima. ppizzapie: Shizuo Heiwajima] [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=82311 Fan Examples Special! Bonus ppizzapie: Volg Zangief] Example #104: The Fourth Ranger (Yukari Tsukino) Category:Anime Blogs